kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jake Fujiyama
Kamen Rider Karats Jake Fujiyama Currently under construction Contents https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Sento_Kiryu# hide#History ##Early Life ##Becoming Build ##The Rabbit Tank Meets Dragon ##Burn Smash Incident and Meeting Night Rogue ##Mirage Smash and Blood Stalk ##Uncovering Faust ##Blood Stalk Revealed ##Learning his Past ##Overcoming his Guilt ##Hokuto Invasion ##Victory over Hokuto ##War with Seito ##War for Pandora's Box ##Seito's Betrayal ##Pandora's Tower ##Evolto's Plan ##Possession by Evolto ##Memory Resurfacing ##Two Minds, Now United as One #Personality #Powers and Abilities ##Current Powers ##Weaknesses #Forms #Equipment ##Devices ##Weapons ##Vehicles #Rider Gashat #Relationships ##Allies ##Enemies ##Others #Behind the Scenes ##Portrayal ##Rider No. ##Etymology #Notes #Appearances #References HistoryEdit Early Life Becoming The Rabbit Tank Meets DragonEdit Burn Smash Incident and Meeting Night RogueEdit Mirage Smash and Blood StalkEdit Uncovering FaustEdit Blood Stalk RevealedEdit Learning his PastEdit Overcoming his Guilt : Hokuto InvasionEdit Victory over HokutoEdit War with SeitoEdit War for Pandora's BoxEdit Seito's BetrayalEdit Pandora's TowerEdit Evolto's PlanEdit Possession by EvoltoEdit Memory ResurfacingEdit Two Minds, Now United as OneEdit PersonalityEdit : Powers and AbilitiesEdit Current PowersEdit * *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Sento's most defining trait is his intelligence. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Build's accessories on his own. Since regaining his memories of Takumi Katsuragi, his intellect has combined with the latter as well. **'Genius Physicist:' Sento has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. This proves a significant asset in battle, which Sento incorporates into his fighting technique. **'Genius Engineer:' Sento has built the majority of Build's accessories, as well as all of Cross-Z's equipment, on his own. **'Strategist:' Sento has shown himself to be a capable strategist, being able to outwit Blood Stalk on two occasions as well as Namba. *'English Language Proficiency': Sento is able to read Shinobu Katsuragi's entire file and perfectly translate it back to Japanese verbally. *'Fullbottle Augmentation:' By shaking a Fullbottle in his hand without transforming, Sento can gain abilities based on said Fullbottle's traits: **'Rabbit:' Allows Sento to gain fast reflexes. First used to defeat Ryuga Banjo in a one-on-one fight. **'Gorilla:' Allows Sento to perform fiery punches. First used to fight Ryuga Banjo. *'Fourth Wall Interaction:' Used only for comical purposes, Sento is capable of interacting with Ryuga's recollection of his birth in various ways. This normally involves said recollection being thrown away or knocked off-screen somehow. WeaknessesEdit * FormsEdit ****Organic: *****'Rabbit:' The Drill Spiral Blade spins such that it creates an energy whirlpool before Build performs a red energy slash. *****'Gorilla:' The Drill Spiral Blade cloaks itself in an energy projection that bears a striking resemblance to the Muscle Glove. *****'Ninjya:' Purple energy Drill Spiral Blades are projected and spin violently around the Drill Crusher. ****Inorganic: *****'Rocket:' The Drill Crusher charges at the enemy and attacks like a rocket. ***'Gun:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful blast. ****'Harinezumi:' Build shoots white energy spikes at the enemy. EquipmentEdit DevicesEdit *Build Driver - Transformation device. *Fullbottles - Transformation trinkets. *Fullbottle Holder - Carrier strap for Build's Fullbottles *Hazard Trigger - Build's power up device, used to upgrade into a Hazard Form by attaching it to the Build Driver. *Evol-Driver - Evol's transformation device. Used while possessed by Evolto. *Evolbottles - Evol's transformation trinkets. Used while possessed by Evolto. *Build Phone - Build's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Builder. WeaponsEdit Handheld weapons: *Drill Crusher - Build's personal drill-like weapon *Hawk Gatlinger - Build's gatling rifle-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Taka[2] or Gatling Fullbottle. *4Koma Ninpoutou - Build's katana-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Ninjya or Comic Fullbottle. *Kaizoku Hassyar - Build's bladed bow-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Kaizoku Fullbottle. *Fullbottle Buster - Build's personal sword-like and pump-action shotgun-like weapon, accessed by any form that uses the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle. Suit-equipped weapons: https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Sento_Kiryu# Expand VehiclesEdit *Machine Builder - Build's personal Rider Machine that is transformed from the Build Phone. RelationshipsEdit AlliesEdit * EnemiesEdit * Rider No.Edit As the leading rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Build, Build is labelled Kamen Rider #34 (仮面ライダー34号''Kamen Raidā Sanjūyongō'') and Heisei Rider #19 (平成ライダー19号 Heisei Raidā Jūkyūgō). EtymologyEdit According to Soichi Isurugi, the kanji used to spell Sento's first name, Sento (戦兎), is composed of the first kanji for tank (戦車 Sen'sha) and the kanji for rabbit (兎 '''''To); this is referring to Build's primary form, RabbitTank. The last name was provided by the name of the barber shop Soichi had been headed out to by the time he "found" Sento. NotesEdit * **chanics. ***It also borrows characteristics from other Final Forms such as being predominantly white with multiple colors blurring across the armor(Ghost Mugen Damashii), drawing power from all the trinkets(Drive Type Tridoron), and the trinkets being incorporated into the armor design(Blade King Form). *Build's SpiderCooler Form actually finished the last part of the recurring bat/cobra/spider trio in the Kamen Rider franchise, a tribute to the first two Shocker monsters as well as the first monster to be upgraded, following Blood Stalk's cobra motif and Night Rogue's bat motif.